


Trouble AUs

by thedarkeuphie



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkeuphie/pseuds/thedarkeuphie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are different AUs for Trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Illeana Starbright (SunlightOnTheWater)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlightOnTheWater/gifts), [Macx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/gifts).



> If you haven't read Tainted by Macx or Trouble by Illeana Starbright (SunlightOnTheWater) then you totally should
> 
> I also don't own anything from this series. If I did the raptors wouldn't have died.

Allie could feel the hum of the bond this raptor pack shared with their handler, she wasn't to sure how to describe it. They weren't even half way to the Velociraptor facilities and she could sense how strong this bond is, it was simply amazing, words failed her; overwhelming wasn't the right word for it and neither was oppressive, maybe daddy had a better term for what she was sensing.

"Daddy," she wondered how much longer it would take them to get there, "How much longer will it take to get there?" She had been excited to see these predators in action from the moment they arrived, this new element made the raptors all the more interesting to her.

"About ten minutes Allie," it would be a rather slow ten minutes then. She turned her attention to area around them. Ms. Claire had called it a restricted section, no tourists allowed, maybe she'd ask the Raptor handler why later. Watching the scenery had helped apparently because ten minutes passed rather quickly.  
Upon exiting the bus she could feel that this bond went beyond what the other handlers had. She decided to watch them play for a moment before turning toward the group waiting for Mr. Grady.

'And this Mr. Grady is my daughter Allie," daddy spoke. The man that stood before her was tall, had blond hair and kind green eyes. This was the pack alpha, she could sense it.

"Hello Mr. Grady," she said politely hoping to make a good impression on this man.

"Hello Allie," he said crouching to her level, "Would you like to meet the girls?" she nodded excitedly, maybe she'd be able to hear them. He seemed rather reluctant to let Rachel near the paddock, but let the adults have their fill anyways. Owen offered to take her to meet 'his' girls while the adults took notes of the conditions, but mommy wasn't so sure.

"She'll be just fine, the girls would never hurt her," too well trained she thought. They weren't tame, but they also weren't quite wild either. Once they reached the area where the raptors were Owen called them to line.

"Girls I'd like for you to meet Allie," their gazes were intense, "Allie these are Delta, Charlie, Echo, and Blue," the blue raptor's gaze was searching, "She's the beta."

"So you're Alpha?" if he was a gifted as she thought he was there was no way he wasn't. It was then the one he called Blue approached her, 'Hello,' she spoke lightly. She didn't know how receptive they'd be, hopefully they wouldn't feel like she was attacking their bond.

'Hello,' her eyes go wide.

Now that she hadn't expected.


	2. Chapter 2

She'd been eight when she first met Owen Grady and his girls, that moment had been a little more than twelve years ago. Their first meeting had changed the way she viewed how the relationships between handlers and their charges; before that day it was assumed that preternaturals like Owen and herself could not meld with predators in such a way in fear the animals would overwhelm their minds. Owen had proven that theory wrong with just how close he was with his girls, they protected him just as much as he did them. 

She'd recently graduated from Princeton thanks to the thesis paper he'd allowed her to publish about him and his girls, when she'd had told him how her paper had snagged her the highest grade he'd offered to host her at the park. She'd be lying if the idea didn't excite her, she'd missed them whilst away, especially Charlie.  
When she reached the enclosure she notices that Owen and the girls have gone for their daily run, but then she supposed she was a few hours early. In her wait she reflected how things had changed these last few years, nothing about the pack had changed but everything else seemed to have.

Claire and Owen had tried dating several times they just hadn't clicked enough to stick together. Alan had gotten over his fear of the girls, but then Echo never seemed to leave the man alone long enough for him to remember those old fears. Most of the original group that had come here were either partaking in other projects or had dropped off the radar in Cole's case. She must have been deep in thought because the next thing she know she's being licked to death.

"Ahh!" she laughs as she's toppled over by Charlie. Rapters shouldn't act like this, and normally the girls don't, but Echo does this to Alan so it's not a far stretch for Charlie to do so too, "I'm glad to see you too."

"She's been restless since your call last week," Owen says with an outstretched hand, "had to let her run it off."

"Truly?" she blushed a bit.

"Yep! You should ride out with us tomorrow," it wouldn't be the first time she'd seen these four in action.

"Hear that Charlie?" Charlie danced a bit before heading back to the enclosure so Owen could remove the gear.

"Once I'm done with the girls you can tell me all about that report you did," he gave her a look, "all the details this time," she gulped a bit seeing him go all alpha on her. She had a lot of explaining to do, but knew he wouldn't stay angry long once she told him everything; after all who else was she gonna talk about her theories to, her mother? No. Owen would be the only one who truly understood what had snagged her that A.


	3. Chapter 3

Allie watched as Owen held out one of the twins for her to hold. Alex and Tayler looked like mini replicas of her dad, what with their sandy blonde hair and hopes they'll inherit his jungle green eyes. Looking down at Lex she remembers that if her birth parents had lived through Rachel's stupidity she'd have had more than just these two to dote on. 

Rachel had released Rexy from her enclosure thinking it would cause mayhem, which good old Rexy had, and her parents had been part of the casualty count.  
There had been a lot of legal fighting to keep the park open and from putting Rexy down. Rachel's family as it turned out was ordered to not only compensate the families of those who died, but also reimburse Masrani Co. and InGen (her father had been a multimillionaire.)

Then had come her money grubbing family, and the judges had given each a chance before she'd been given the choice of who her guardian would be and in the end she'd chosen Owen. CPS had actually admitted that it was probably for the best given that Matt's family had stated they wanted her to suppress her gift over cultivating it.

Though CPS had been worried how his pack bond would effect his ability to raise her he'd proved the officers wrong time and again. It's been three years now and they've not come to check on her in the past year in a half, so she's pretty sure her home life is secure.

Turning her attention back to Lex and she wonders if they'll share the same pack bond with the pack that she and dad do. Only time would tell, but she dreams of one day returning the favor to her dad.


	4. Chapter 4

"Just what in the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked Claire's sister whom he'd hired for dealing with Allies family *she is a lawyer in canon I think*. 

"It means they think they can steal her money through using their own," a second set of expensive lawyer bill is what it gained them. They had all but 'thrown' Allie at him until her fathers' will had been read and realized they weren't getting any of it. The man had left everything to his daughter and Owen just knew that if ever they got their grubby hands on her Allie'd be in the poor house.

"Will I permitted to attend or will they have me locked out like last time?" her family had kept him out in the hall the first time they'd tried two months ago. Turned out it didn't learn from failure and were sore losers to boot.

"I don't know yet," she hadn't really known till they'd arrived, "Not too sure it'll matter though," it could make the world of difference. Then again given her uncle's temper, because he just couldn't leave well enough alone to stay away, that those jackasses would win.

"Let's just hope I am anyway," he sighed. If he was right his presence would make a huge difference if it was seen how Allie responded to each party; until then he'd just have concentrate on keeping her calm and happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Owen watched in morbid fascination as Rexy tilted her head where Allie stood on the opposite side of the glass, for some weird reason Rexy had it in her head that she needed to connect with her. He would never understand why, but he figured it might have something to do with the fact that even though Rexy had eaten Judy before her very eyes Allie didn't hate or fear the old dino. Had that gained Rexy a closer bond with the teenager? Hell no, but it also meant that Rexy was on her best behavior whilst she was around. Rexy chuffed one last time before walking off into the forest.

"You know she's never gonna leave you alone right?" as smart as the old girl was she was also exceedingly stubborn.

"I do, but I'm also not interested in forming a bond," Allie loved animals and could connect with them just as well as he could, but she didn't want to be stuck like he was either. Sure Claire had volunteered to be a surrogate for the twins, but he hadn't been able to give his sons a mother because of how close the pack bond was and Allie wanted a family to call her own outside of the pack.

"So how's that paper coming along?"

"Really well," she was a junior at Princeton now and the course load just kept piling up, "I just have a few other aspects to sort out and I'll have it finished three months earlier than usual," OCD still intact.

"As long as our names are changed and some of what happened sticks to what Simon released at the time," Simon had allowed her to know the truth as long as he was the one to give an overview before she turned it in.

"He's cleared what I've written thus far so I've no doubts that he'll approve the project over all," which was true enough.

"So," he paused, "Wanna go for ice cream?" the twins were with Claire at the moment and the girls were just kinda chillin letting him and Allie have some father/daughter time.

"I'd love some dad," it had taken time for him to enjoy that word, but now he wouldn't be rid of it for the world.


	6. Allie's Protectiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie doesn't like Claire Dearing, not one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind for this one I did make Allie Owen's daughter and it could influence her opinion of Claire differently.

Allie glared through the windows of her dad's bungalow at a certain redhead that was standing in their front yard. She may have been her dad's boss but that didn't mean Allie had to like the control freak. She wasn't gonna lie the woman got on her nerves with the whole OCD and control issues, his dad's first date with the woman being the best example, she also didn't enjoy kids which knocked her further down Allie's list of women she thought were acceptable for her dad to day.

Former Navy Seal and current raptor alpha he may be, however, that didn't mean he recognized when he was in over his head and Claire Dearing was one of those things.

"The attraction opens in three weeks, Mr. Masrani wanted me to consult with you," well at least it was business related this time. She would never quite forget that disaster that her dad had termed as a date, she'd vowed to never let the woman near her dad if she could help it.

"Do you want to consult here or in my bungalow?" she shook her head, he always has had an odd sense of humor.

"That's not funny," well it looked like Ms. Snob didn't have a sense of humor either.

"It's a little funny," her dad jumped up the stairs getting one tool or another.

"We'd like you to evaluate the paddock for vulnerabilities," what animal could destroy a concrete paddock? It must have done some type of damage for them to be asking for second opinions.

Deciding she'd had enough of listening to Ms. Dearing drone on about the asset, besides it's not like the woman cared for much beyond her job and pay grade; did she ever speak of anything other than spreadsheets and figures? So yes it was quite obvious that she Alyssa Grady disliked Claire Dearing with a burning passion and she'd try her best to keep the vile woman away from her father.


	7. Theme Parks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie wonders why he's doing this because he works at one of the busiest parks in the world.

Allie sometimes forgets just how far her dad would go with his antics to ensure that she experienced what any other kid her age would, though Allie had never really been like other children to begin with. Looking at her surroundings she can't help but wonder why he'd chosen this particular park (especially since he worked at the most popular one.) She hadn't wanted to come to Kings Island but her dad had insisted. She hated crowds, which is usually why she stayed in the private areas of Jurassic World, but she did have a love for rollercoasters which is why in the end she'd agreed to the trip (The Banshee and Beast in particular.)

The whole idea had started when she mentioned that whilst she had a love for rollercoasters her parents hadn't allowed her to enjoy them beyond the few carnival versions in her younger years (this is her thirteenth birthday after all.) That had blown the door wide open for a plethora of ideas in regards of where he should take her.

"Why do the same old same old when you can enjoy something that isn't an everyday occurrence," he'd asked.

She'd finally admitted her was right, she did want something different for her birthday she just hadn't been expecting for him to chose Kings Island. The only bad part was that they had the equivalent of a four day weekend to spend on vacation before having to head back, security could 'be a bitch' had said in terms of park employees of Jurassic World, and they were on day two of four.

"So where to first Als?" she smiled at the nickname he'd started using after he'd began taking care of her.

"Could we just spend the day in the water park?" she wanted to spend most of her day tomorrow on the coasters, end the fun on a high note; for now she was more than content to 'surf' and ride some water rides, most were relaxing more than anything else.

"Sure we can," he said, "which area?"

"Buggy boarding!" without having to worry about Mosa she was more than content to venture out into the turquoise depths on a floating chair afterwards too.

"Can do Kiddo," he said with a smile. Crowds she may dislike, but spending quality time with her dad was more than worth than worth it in her opinion, and while she couldn't wait to get back to the girls, she'd enjoy the moment while it lasted.


	8. Chapter 8

Siblings had never really been something her birth parents had been able to give her, especially when her own birth nearly killed the woman she barely recalls was dobbed mom. Until now it hadn't been something that bothered her either, hilding Liam put shifted quite a few things, primarily her understanding of love.

"He's so small," her whisper containing just the tiniest glimmer of awe. Glancing toward the second small bundle in Claire's arms makes her wonder if what she's feeling now will only increase.

"That he is," Papa says, "you'll miss this when they're a bit older," her left eyebrow lifts just a fraction as if to say 'how would you know?" He's the baby of his family so there's no way for him to know such things.

"I had a neice that was born around the age you are now," his smile turns uber soft, "as you know my parents weren't really fit to raise me," she'd met them once and it hadn't been pretty, "and so the job fell to my eldest brother given the seventeen year age gap" he looks to Liam, "so she and I were raised as siblings," ok so maybe he did.

"Six weeks to a year the hardest part for you?"

"For me?" He smirks, "Yes. Our parents not so much," he giggle mischievously, "Oh no she caused pur parents hell for three full years. I was just about the only one she'd listen to most days. The weight gain and size change sucks though, which is why i mentioned you'll miss them being so small."

"I'll bare that in mind," a smile tugging at her lips, "Thanks dad."


	9. DuckTales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a favirite cartoin that annoys not only Ally but also the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For each of my stories I'll be taking prompts. Give me objects/ideas that fit the stories universe and I'll try my hardest to make it work.

" _Every day they're out there making_ _DuckTales! Woo-oo!_ _Tales of derring-_ _Bad and good-_  
_Not pony tales or cotton tales, no_ _DuckTales! Woo-oo!_ "

"Can't you turn that damned show off?" there it was again for the hundredth time today and Owen could tell it was well passed merely grating on Ally's nerves. His eldest was working on her college thesis and that cute children's show was distracting her.

He also happened to know that his pack was starting to show signs of agitation, especially when they Echo and Delta were concocting different ways of breaking into his trailer to destroy the 'bright shiny box' to end it. But getting his two year olds to listen on Ally or Blue's level wasn't gonna happen and they'd become right terrors until they were once again permitted to watch their precious show.

In essance to save them all the pain of screaming children he allowed his eldest and pack to suffer. Now if he could make all his girls understand the necessary that was DuckTales.

"If I turn the tv off or switch the channel they're only gonna scream and cry until it's back on," he reasoned with his sixteen year old, "wear a set of head phones or escape in Blue's mindscape for a bit while she runs," she cringes a bit. Running with Blue isn't Ally's favorite pastime and always left her more tired than satisdied, "or go see Mosa," the giant aquatic carnivor always relaxed Ally in a way Blue had never been able to.

"I suppose I don't have much choice," she grouched while grabbing her coat, "I'll be back in a bit."

Now if only he could explain it that easily to his squad. Yeah his squad would be a harder sell, except maybe Blue she'd seen them in one of  _those_ episodes, "Time to face the music then," with a shrug he was out the back door toward the paddock.


	10. Chapter 10

"Who the fuck gave them sugar?" Or he assumed someone'd given it to them, "because them plus hyper equals to a ginormous headache," too bad for him they hadn't.

"Owen no one's given the squad sugar," Barry chimed, "though you may want to watch what you allow Clair give Allie."

"And just what did Clair feed my muchkin?" I asked incredulously.

"She might be why they're acting loopy," Allie always acted oddly after too much sugar, about... Oh dear lord they'd channeled Allie.

"If you'll excuse me I've a seven year old to take to Med check and a GM to scold," I turned the key and looked at the girls then Barry, "try and get them back into their nests, they'll need the sleep."

"I'll try," he glanced at a dancing Charlie with a grimace, "But I make no promises."

"That's all I ask Bar; that's all I ask."


	11. Chapter 11

"Is it true what Wu said? About the whole 'if we don't someone else will' thing?" Owen asked Claire

"What make Dinosaurs?" they'd found the footage of Wu telling Masrani how there would always be people that InGen would sponsor if said person were willing to make the commodity the company board wanted. Whether that be a poaching reserve or a monster they could militarize, not like either would turn out well for anyone.

"Yeah," he happened a glance toward Allies sleeping form. He wasn't too sure if leaving her alone with just Barry and the girls was a good idea, not because he didn't trust them but because Allie was at times still overwhelmed by her abilities and he wasn't sure if going to investigate Hammon's old friend and investor was the greatest of ideas at the moment.

"I always knew that eventually this would happen," Claire side glanced the girls, "we don't have an exclusivity patent anymore," she glared at the legal papers in front of her, "So while others have to let us know when they're using our programing for now that won't be the case in about a five years or so," so little time, "especially if the premise is vastly different."

"Like poaching or killing terrorists," her nod worried him. Packs like his own were a bit understandable, if allowed to bond at the right age something like had with the pack could be recreated to varying degrees but he doubted most higher ups would allow that incase of freethinkers like Owen himself, "I was chosen for this why exactly? Not only is this an FBI case but I'm a retired Naval Captain not Intel Officer."

"I believe it has more to do with your time here than in the Navy."

"My connection with the whole island?" the bond might not be more than superficial but he was connected to the island as a whole.

"To see if there's an immediate danger to the populous in the immediate area."

"I don't like it," when it came to Owen and his luck nothing turned out as simple as it seemed originally.

"Neither do I Owen," she smoothed her hand over Allie's hair, "neither do I."

If either adult had bothered to pay attention they'd have noticed a pair of bright sapphires burn from unshed tears and were dilated heavily from fear, and consequently kept a stowaway from unwittingly following her father into unseen danger.


	12. Chapter 12

"What makes you more qualified than some of the older applicants Miss Grady?" Mr. Masrani may have alliwed Allie a lot of things but an 'I'm wasn't one of those things.

"I've a repore with not only the animals but also the trainers, " she's been with them since she's eight, "Ms. Dearing has also began my training in regards to the business portion as well."

"Including possible financial backers and the public?" Clair had been because as good as she was at her job Clair wasn't a peo9le person by any means.

"Especially the public relations," luckily Allie was a people person.

"You realize unlike with Ms. Dearing your stay at Jurassic World won't be permanent?" a smile crept onto his face.

"I'm sorry what?" she was pulling a face, she knew she was.

"Owen brought your name up while mentioning possible successors to Masrani Global," had this been a test?

"There were no other applicants were there?" her voice deadpanned.

"If I said yes?" his hand hiding the from I knew was present.

"Something I'll likely just have to get used to," a prankster this one was.

"Glad to hear," he rose, "I expect you here bright and early on Thursday. We all expect great things from you Allie Grady."


End file.
